


I don't want to know....

by kweandee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Implied Relationships, M/M, Prompt Fill, crackish, mini-fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweandee/pseuds/kweandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-Fill for prompt on Avengerkink posted by- Anonymous:</p>
<p>Bruce/Tony or [Gen], quote prompt- "Tony, why does JARVIS know the exact dimensions of the Other Guy's penis?"<br/>http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=53340693#t53340693</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to know....

Tony, sitting at his workbench was on his tablet trying to figure out which latex would be best for his newest project. He already tried a few to test expandability but so far no success.  
  
"Jarvis...give me the exact numbers for Big Green's- _big green_ "  
  
chuckling to himself at his own joke while the A.I did as requested, he turned around to grab his coffee and saw Bruce standing at the entrance to his lab with a bewildered expression.  
  
"Tony, why does JARVIS know the exact dimensions of the Other Guy's penis?" Bruce asked, however upon seeing the wide slightly manic smile plastered all over the engineers face he changed his mind and held up his hand while shaking his head.  
  
"You know what, nevermind I don't want to know...."  
  
Walking out of the lab to the elevator he couldn't help the smirk pulling at his lips as he heard...  
  
"Bruce?"  
  
"Bruce...come back I swear it's nothing bad..."  
  
_Sure it wasn't_.

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally been years since I've written any kind of fanfiction...and never for this fandom so be kind lol :)
> 
> Had to write something small, the idea was too funny to pass up :)


End file.
